fanapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ready Player One
Plot In 2045 the planet is on the brink of chaos and collapse, but people find salvation in the OASIS: an expansive virtual reality universe created by eccentric James Halliday. When Halliday dies, he promises his immense fortune to the first person to discover a digital Easter egg that's hidden somewhere in the OASIS. When young Wade Watts joins the contest, he finds himself becoming an unlikely hero in a reality-bending treasure hunt through a fantastical world of mystery, discovery and danger. Production The movie was made by Warner Bros and was aired to release on March 29, 2018 In the united states. the Cast started Production in Early 2016 in Birmingham, England. The show was Set to release in December 15, 2017 But was pushed back to March of 2018. The show has a budget of $137 million in the United States and Canada, and $445.7 million in other territories Casting The 3 main Roles were Tye Sheridan (As Parzival / Wade) Olivia Cooke as Art3mis / Samantha and Ben Mendelsohn as Sorrento.. in 2016 A few New cast Members such as Ben Mendelsohn, , Tye Sheridan and Simon Pegg.Joined the Cast. Cast * Tye Sheridan as Wade Watts / Parzival, a Gunter who wishes to win so he can leave the stacks. * Olivia Cooke as Samantha Cook / Art3mis, a well-known Gunter who works with various allies to ensure the OASIS is kept free and out of the hands of IOI, both inside the game and in the real world. * Ben Mendelsohn as Nolan Sorrento / IOI-655321, the CEO of Innovative Online Industries who seeks full control over the OASIS. * Lena Waithe as Helen Harris / Aech, a Gunter and long-time friend of Wade's who works as a mechanic in the OASIS. * T.J. Miller as i-R0k, a freelance dealer and mercenary often employed by IOI. He shares his name with a character from the novel, but is otherwise unrelated. * Simon Pegg as Ogden Morrow / Curator, a co-creator of the OASIS, who eventually left Gregarious Games. He is concerned that many people have developed an unhealthy dependency on the game. * Mark Rylance as James Halliday / Anorak the All-Knowing, the deceased co-creator of the OASIS who reveals after his death that an Easter Egg is hidden in the OASIS that grants control over the OASIS to its winner. * Philip Zhao as Zhou / Sho, a Chinese Gunter and one of the "High Five". He is based upon Akihide "Shoto" Karatsu, a Japanese gunter featured in the novel. * Win Morisaki as Toshiro / Daito, a Japanese Gunter and one of the "High Five". * Hannah John-Kamen as F'Nale Zandor, IOI's head of operations in the physical world and for their indentured servant programs in IOI's Loyalty Centers.10 Additionally, Susan Lynch portrays Alice, Wade's aunt; Ralph Ineson portrays Rick, Alice's abusive boyfriend who uses Jim Raynor as his avatar; Perdita Weeks portrays Karen "Kira" Underwood, Morrow's wife; Clare Higgins portrays Mrs. Gilmore, Wade's neighbor; and Letitia Wright portrays a rebel who can briefly be seen at Samantha's safe house. McKenna Grace and Lulu Wilson appear as elementary school children who use the OASIS. Jacob Bertrand appears as a high school student using the OASIS.